


Nervous

by Laratjuhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really wants to kiss Zayn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble on tumblr earlier, but decided it could be on AO3 as well, no matter how short. Have fun.

Louis snuggled a little closer to Zayn. Watching tv with him was always fun, they'd cuddle on the couch and neither of them would have a care in the world. Today, though, Louis did have a little problem. There was no one else around, just the two of them, and he wanted to get closer and closer to Zayn. They were already curled up in the same corner, Louis' legs draped over Zayn's lap and his arms around Zayn's waist. Zayn was holding him as well. Still, it wasn't enough for Louis. Every now and then he tucked his face into Zayn's neck and contemplated kissing the soft skin there. He smelled so fucking nice. If Zayn noticed, he didn't show it.

About half an hour into the film they were watching, Louis couldn't keep it in anymore. He needed to get as close to Zayn as possible. Problem was, he had no idea if Zayn even felt the same attraction towards him. Deciding not to think about it, he gripped Zayn's shirt a little tighter, and he turned his head again to kiss Zayn's skin for real this time. That soft, delicate part between neck and collarbone. Zayn didn't react at first, so Louis dropped another feather-light kiss on his shoulder. 

'Louis…' Zayn said then. He sounded surprised, but his tone was soft and pleased. 

Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes, knowing his cheeks were heating up, and Zayn looked at him like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or stay serious. Louis dipped down his head to kiss Zayn's jaw, then his cheek, and finally the corner of his mouth. Zayn stayed very still during all of this, not changing the expression on his face, although he did look less like he was about to laugh. Dead serious himself, Louis finally found the courage to kiss Zayn's lips.

Zayn's response was immediate. He kissed him back, and with ardour. Louis let out a little moan in pleasure, which made Zayn grip him a little harder, pulling him closer. Louis sat up a little to straddle Zayn's lap and have better access. Tentatively, he let his hands slide under Zayn's shirt and Zayn gasped into his mouth when he felt it. 

“Fuck, Zayn...” Louis said, when he felt Zayn's hands slide up and down his thighs and then disappear under his own shirt.

After a while of kissing like that, Louis caught up with his actions and carefully pulled back a little. Shyly, he looked up at Zayn. Zayn opened his eyes very slowly and looked at Louis with a hint of wonder in his eyes, but he seemed intoxicated. Louis almost kissed him again.

“That been on your mind for long?” Zayn asked, voice soft as silk. Fuck, he was beautiful. 

“For a bit, yeah. Like it?” Louis had never thought his voice could get that soft, but here it was.

Zayn nodded, then smiled. “I don't let everyone come that close, you know.”

“I hoped so. I'm kind of attracted to you.”

“Me, too. To you, I mean,” Zayn admitted. 

Louis kissed him again, and he didn't think about stopping again for a long time after.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;) Xxx


End file.
